


First Mates and Soulmates

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Knife/sword mention, M/M, Pirate AU, Soulmate AU, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: I came up with the stupidest pun, so I wrote this so I could share that pun.Patton is in hot water with some pirates when he’s caught stowing away.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	First Mates and Soulmates

“Cap’n! The stowaway be ready fer the plank!”

Captain Roman looked up to see one of his pirates standing in the doorway to his quarters. He stood from his desk and made his way forward, placing his hat on his head as he reached the threshold of the room. 

“Aye! Let us be off then!” The captain strode forward, his crewman falling in behind him, and they made their way to where the rest of the crew had a young man with his hands tied behind his back, standing at the edge of the plank. 

“Please, wait! Don’t do this!” He was pleading, looking around until his eyes fell on the captain.

“Ye should've known that stowaways be given no quarter under a jolly roger, much less a landlubber like ye, that's just how the wind blows. Now, step forth and make your peace with Davey Jones, and pray the trip there be a quick one.” Roman laughed, brandishing a cutlass and using it to encourage him forward. 

A whimper fell from the man’s lips, his eyes wide behind his glasses as he took a tentative step further out onto the plank. 

“Go on, off the plank!” Called the crew, goading him even more forward. 

As he took a few steps forward, past the edge of the boat and out only on the board itself, the wind picked up a bit. He was mostly concerned about being blown off the edge, feeling his curls as well as his shirt whipping around in the open air. 

The captain’s eyes widened suddenly, catching sight of something on the stowaway’s skin as his shirt moved aside. He quickly dropped the sword to the deck with a clattering sound, drawing everyone’s attention. “Avast! Back on board with ye!” He hastily called to the young man. 

He was so much more worried about the water than he was about what could arise from being with the pirates, that he wasted no time in rushing back onto the ship. He was immediately muttering thank you’s as the captain pulled a knife from an inside pocket and quickly freed his bound hands. 

“What be yer name, landlubber?” Captain Roman asked, looking over him more closely. 

“...Patton, sir.” He answered, looking up at him and feeling a new wave of concern starting to rush over him. 

“Patton... That’s a mighty fine tattoo ye have on yer side there.” The captain smiled, putting the knife away before pulling up one of the sleeves on his coat, revealing the same compass rose tattoo upon his own forearm. 

Patton’s eyes were glued to the image, taking it in for a long moment before simply launching himself into the captain’s arms, them both laughing as they hugged one another. They stayed that way for a long moment, hugging and laughing together as the crew slowly caught on.

Once they pulled apart enough, Patton looked up into his soulmate’s eyes with a glint in his eye. “...Does this mean you’re my soul _matey_?” 


End file.
